


Phantom Hugs

by caity_ski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Grubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Gamzee muses while taking care of the grubs of him and his friends.





	Phantom Hugs

The happy trill that came from the grub stretched Gamzee’s smile across his face. He wasn’t sure at the moment why his kind didn’t raise their own young; these things were the cutest little fuckers. The still blunt teeth of Tavros’ grub self gnawed harmlessly on Gamzee’s fingers when the clown tried to honk the not yet developed nose. 

Gamzee sighed and leaned against the wall allowing the grub’s sharp feet to cling to his shirt as he made his way up Gamzee’s torso, trilling the whole way. Honestly this was the most adventurous Gamzee had seen Tavros in ages, and it hurt his blood pusher to know it wouldn’t last. He wondered what would happen if he just didn’t return the grub to Karkat and kept Tavros around, maybe tried to raise him himself and keep him safe…

In the back of his mind he knew that was impossible, he would lose his Tavros (not to mention this whole game) if he were to give into the notion. For now he would be content to move the small creature to his lap to curl back up against Gamzee’s own grub self. They were so small and when the two wrapped around one another for protection the indigo blood could imagine remembering what it was like to be so close to the Taurus. His fingers traced the hard shelled backs of the grubs and he sighed. 

Picking the two up carefully – so as not to wake or separate them – he returned the wrigglers to the lab, telling Karkat he’d found them asleep in the hall. After walking away his stomach felt heavy and although Tavros seemed to be avoiding him, Gamzee knew he needed to see his bull horned brother. 

When the highblood found Tavros, the boy was enraptured in one of his conversations. Gamzee quietly came up behind his friend; draping himself over broad shoulders and giving a tight squeeze. Tavros looked up from his screen concerned and nervous, asking if everything was alright. Gamzee gave a positive answer along with another squeeze before letting go and walking away. Yeah, he was sure he could remember what it was like to cuddle with Tavros when they were grubs now.


End file.
